russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Orly Mercado pulls Channel 13 to No. 4
Quezon City, July 3, 2012 The station IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network, traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television, is now No. 3, behind topnotchers ABS-CBN and GMA-7. The newest chairman, veteran broadcaster and former senator Orly Mercado, IBC-13 top honcho, made the disclosure at a press conference last July 2, 2012. The network is still sequestered, and Mercado admitted that it’s still up for privatization. Mercado also revealed that the network’s franchise was granted by Congress very recently, after the network had operated for more than 42 years was set for the relaunch of Viva TV on IBC recently became more aggressive after surging ahead in the TV ratings. It made us the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN-9 and PTV-4). IBC 13 also plans to rehabilitate its provincial stations in Baguio, Davao, Cebu and Iloilo. It also has a urban and dance mix radio iDMZ 891 in Mega Manila. The purpose of that luncheon affair was to introduce to the press most of the shows produced by the network itself. Several hours of programming are produced daily by a newest entertainment network, Viva-TV. Such programs include basketball and international sports events like the NBA Games and PBA Games. Some new shows like The Jon Santos Show, Petra's Panniest, Esperanza, WOW!, Dear Heart participated by Filipino artists and game shows like The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with their favorite cartoons like Pop Pixie, Winx Club, Lalaloopsy, Magic Wonderland, Polly Pocket and Barbie, the Korean dramas like daytime Fondant Garden and Queen and I, and primetime Dream High (Season 2) and Can You Hear My Heart. Viva TV broadcast for daily primetime programs for IBC-13, from 5:00 to 11:30 p.m. on Mondays to Fridays, 8:00 a.m. to 11:30 a.m. on Saturdays and 10:30 a.m. to 11:30 a.m. on Sundays. The station also has the PBA Games, the Viva Tagalog movies and imported asianovelas. IBC-13 now supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva and other block timers, as well as with ETC on RPN-9's rental of the facilities. IBC-13'''s international channel, '''IBC Global, has been available in Europe, Middle East, Canada, North Africa, Japan, Asia, Guam, Singapore, Hong Kong, Europe, Australia and the United States on Dish Network. For this project, the network tied up with the Pilipinas Global Network, Ltd. Next on the drawing board is the strengthening of the networks entertainment programming. With the newest-launched UHF news channel IBC News Network or INN. IBC-13 recently has more entertaining shows. Y2K: Yes to Kids (Sundays, 9 a.m.), a children show hosted by Maxene Magalona. DMZ-TV (Saturdays at 8 to 9 p.m.), a youth-oriented dance show for teens with host Julia Montes and Enrique Gil. Lunch Break (Mondays-Saturdays, 11:30 a.m.), a noontime variety show hosted by Ryan Agoncilo and Joy Viado with Bianca Manalo, Ya Chang, Bangs Garcia, Smokey Manaloto and Enrique Gil with a noontime ratings of It's Showtime! (Ch. 2) and Eat Bulaga! (Ch. 7). Chinatown TV (Sundays, 10 a.m.), the country's premier, longest-running, and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show hosted by Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Wendeline Ty and Wesley Chua. Hapi Kung Healthy (Sundays, 9:30 a.m.), a TV sitcom for health starring Manilyn Reynes, Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas. The network has also beef up its news and public affairs programs of News Team 13. Good Take, hosted by Chin-Chin Gutierrez, earned for IBC-13 its 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards for best adult educational program. Now on its 12 years (Tuesdays, 12 mn), it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people. Jarius Bondoc hosts Linawin Natin (Mondays, 12 mn), which focuses on the issues and programs of government. Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda team up in the daily flagship newscast, Express Balita at 4:30 p.m. A public service program Nora Mismo at 11 a.m., to be hosted by superstar Ms. Nora Aunor. Makabayang Duktor (Saturdays, 6 a.m.), a public service program hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong. Jess Caduco, who also anchors the late-night newscast Ronda Trese at 11:30 p.m. along with co-anchor Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and Ralf Rivas, while Eigenmann host Cooltura (Mondays-Fridays, 10:30 a.m.), a culture on TV and Zyrene Parsad-Valencia host Pulsong Pinoy (Fridays, 12 mn)